


Lightning and Thunder.

by SleezbagMoe



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, First Time, Hicks is 42, How Do I Tag, I Tried, In a way, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Rough Kissing, age gap, its love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezbagMoe/pseuds/SleezbagMoe
Summary: They wake up in  bed with each other.. Not knowing what went on last night. Was it just business or Personal??





	Lightning and Thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.. This is my Fanfiction it sucks i know but i tried

It was a cloudy rainy day, The curtains were closed and the thunder was rolling in. The young racer was awoken by the house shaking as the thunder rumbled,He was sat up in bed trying to recognize his surroundings He heard a soft snore coming from the left side of him "Mr.Hicks" he asked softly only to receive a low grunt as he watched him turn over. He shook his head trying to re-cap everything he'd done last night, His head was pounding "Jesus" he breathed out. He felt the bed shifting and a low deep voice grumble out "Kid", The racer turned to him and felt himself softly smiling at The black tangles and squinted deep brown eyes,"What the hell are you smiling at" Hicks grumbled angrily "Nothing" he spoke in low tone. Hicks breathed in deeply looking over at him "How the hell did you get in my house, Why the fuck are you in my bed"? He asked not out of shock but Disgust. McQueen was asking himself the same questions just not in that format "I just woke up" he smiled. Hicks looked at him, disgust written all over his face "You really think its a joke" he growled. McQueen raised a brow "What do you mean"? He asked "You think it's fucking hilarious that you-" He cut himself off as he didn't know what he was talking about and his head was pounding he sighed running his hands down his face "I'm gonna get a fucking shower" he grumbled , Ge swung his feet off the bed knocking something over "The fuck" he gritted his teeth picking up a bottle "Vodka" he read out, McQueen rose up "Vodka"? He asked. He let out another breath setting the empty bottle on the nightstand "Yeah... Vodka, What the fuck did we do last night"? He asked McQueen sighed. "All i remember is coming to kick your ass for running over Strip like that" Hicks turned and glared at him, He squinted "A-Are you wearing my fucking shirt"? He asked mouth gaped open in disgust. He didn't even notice he was wearing a shirt "I-I guess" He said his eyebrows knitting together, He listened to him grumble as he made his way into the bathroom.

He showered trying to re-cap everything but was soon brought back to earth when he heard pans clattering, He gritted his teeth turning off the shower throwing on a white tank top and his jeans,

He marched into the kitchen, He paused "He's still wearing my fucking shirt... Is he wearing pants" he eyed him up and down "What the hell is wrong with him" He thought, He wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to curse the Kid "What the hell is all the racket" he asked. McQueen turned around "Oh I'm sorry, I got hungry so I'm making breakfast, How do you like your eggs"? He asked smiling holding the pan up. Hicks was still processing everything "Did i not tell you to get the hell out"? He asked He gasped a little "I'm sorry i was trying to be nice" he snapped "Well excuse me but what if the fucking press get here and find you in my goddamn t-shirt no pants making me breakfast, I'll be fucking ruined" he screamed. McQueen lowered his head "What about me..." he asked "I'll be fucked as well" he screamed back throwing the pan in the floor, "You little fucking brat" he screamed, before he could say anything Hicks covered his mouth"No" he said McQueen didn't bother to move his hand away or even simply move away.

 

Hicks moved his hand sighing as he picked up the pan putting it on the stove. "Look... We need to find a way to get you out...before anybody notices But" he squinted "Eh, A little breakfast won't hurt" be sighed. McQueen shook his head "Why would i want to cook you breakfast"? He asked "Well.." he smiled "If you don't I'll snap you in half you little fucker" he growled. McQueen wasn't intimidated "Fine" he turned around as started the eggs.

 

After breakfast, They turned on the T.v

Breaking news Flashed as a young reporter came on "Well.. It seems That the famous race car driver"Chick Hicks" Has a thing for his noble competitors, She smiled brightly "Late last night.. A photographer caught The lightning McQueen meeting Mr.Hicks at his house" with that she winked "No one knows for sure.. What happen was it rough violence or.. Secret relationship" The t.v went off McQueen was wide eyed as he looked over at Hicks who was Furious he threw the remote "Goddamnit" he screamed. Lighting jumped slightly "Calm down" He said softly "Calm down, Calm down" he repeated "How the fuck am i supposed to calm down" he screamed.

 

He then heard knocking "Who the fuck" he got up opening the door a team of reporters began storming him with questions he screamed out "We didn't fucking sleep together... He's here, Right there" he screamed pointing to him , He mentally slapped himself for pointing he had forgot he was in his T-shirt, The new question began "Why is he in your t-shirt"? "Are y'all lovers"? He had ended up punching one of them slamming the door behind him "Get some goddamn pants on" he growled.

He had manage to pull McQueen through the crowd of paparazzi and the Press, Throwing him into his car he climbed into driver seat about to crank up he was blinded by a flash he glared out the window cranking up and speeding out.

 

He drove out into the middle of nowhere, The clock read 2:30pm, He stopped, Slamming his head on the steering wheel "Damn it kid" he growled. McQueen looked over at him and frowned "I'm sorry" he laughed Hicks glared "You think it's funny don't you"? His voice rose "You think it's really fucking hilarious" he screamed banging his fist on the steering wheel, McQueen stop laughing frowning "Where are we" He asked "Hell if i know kid"! There was dead silence for about 5 minutes until McQueen drew up enough courage to ask "Do you really not remember what happen last night" he asked Hicks sighed

 

"I remember every damn thing..." he trailed off "You were right about trying to pick a fight with me.... I poured you a drink we talked said a few dirty comments and made out... Wich lead to drunken disgusting underaged sex" he trailed off "Underage... The fuck you mean underage"? McQueen asked "Your not 17..." he squinted his eyes knitting his eyebrows "I'm fucking 24" he snapped. He let out a sigh shaking his head "I'm getting to damn old for this" he grumbled. "Aw shut up your 40... Your not old" he punched his arm playfully

 

Hicks chuckled softly.

 

"They're eventually going to find out" Hicks looked over at him "Find out what"? He asked "Us sleeping together!, Hicks shook his head "Does it matter" McQueen's eyes went wide "What do you mean" "Kid... Hostile is dropping my ass.." he shook his head "Dinco won't even take my ass no one will" He sighed "I'm ruined... It's over" he laid his head on the steering wheel "But why"? He asked "Look kid.. I'm sorry, Here I'll take you home okay, The press should have died down by now" "No" McQueen blurted out Hicks gave him a looked "No" he said slowly "I mean... I think we should wait about another hour" Hicks shook his head

They sat there another hour waiting.

They went back to Hick's So he could get his clothing

 

They both had gone inside and Hicks helped with finding all of his belongings. He was still dressed in Hicks t-shirt, Hicks took note of it too "Hey uh your still in my t-shirt" he stated McQueen turned and smiled "I like it" he said Hicks eyes went a little wide he felt his cheeks heating up, McQueen smiled "Awe your blushing" he cooed Hick gave a look of disgust "So wait... Your one of those dick suckers" he asked McQueen rolled his eyes "Shut up" "No I'm being serious.... Your one of those urmm..." he snapped his fingers "Homosexuals" McQueen answered "Yeah" he laughed. "To answer your question....No I'm not a homosexual" Hicks cocked a brow "How do you know you aren't" McQueen shot back. "I think i would've remember if i sucked someone's dick" Lighting gave him a look "You don't remember sucking mine" he asked Hicks scoffed "Get out" he growled

 

"Aren't you gonna take me home" he edged on "You can fucking walk" he growled.

 

McQueen frowned "Fine" he shrugged walking to the door opening it expecting a voice to call back for him.. He walked out, It was pouring rain He sighed walking out into it

Hicks had his arms crossed as he listen to the rain pound harder, He actually had a heart he felt a little sorry for once. He walked over to the door opening it peeking his head out, He saw the figure in the distance "McQueen" he called out, The figure turned around "Come the fuck back" he screamed the figure turned back and began to walk back "What is it, I've got a- Hicks cut him by pushing him inside "Okay.... Go take a shower" he mumbled "I'll bring you some warm clothes" he pushed him into the bathroom closing the door he ran to get him some clothes

 

He rounded up him some clothes opening the door he laid them on the counter "There you go boy" he said.

 

About 15 minutes later he McQueen got dressed and came into the living room red hair geld back, Hicks was wide-eyed staring at the T.v "I'm ruined..." he spoke in a soft tone "Chick... I'm so so sorry, This is all my fault" he opened his mouth only to close it quickly he sat down next to wrapping his arms around him "I'm so sorry" he felt his hands run down his back he realized he was in his lap he moved back staring at him eyes a little wide, Hick Stared back running his hands along his sides, McQueen leaned down brushing his lips over his , His breath tasted awful but satisfying it was a mix of Cigarettes and stale beer, He felt chicks toung crash with his as he got rougher with him thunder boomed causing him to jump to his sense s and out of his skin

He gulped "I'm sorry" He pleaded Hicks eyebrows raised, He looked so pleased "No" he coughed sniffling as he sat up patting his lap edging him to sit on it, McQueen took the offer as he climbed in his lap 

 

"Look.... You're a wonderful kid, I like you and you know what kind of like i mean"! He smiled, He shook his 

head, He rubbed his back softly "Your sweet" he grinned, He licked his lips moving to kiss him once more running his hands his back, He took the shirt off of him, Kissing down his neck, He listened to the soft moans coming from the racer, He was going pretty fast as he reached down unbuttoning his jeans, McQueen moved off allowing him to take them fully off, The kid was already rock hard he looked up at him shaking his head, He shoved down on his knees un-doing his pants buttons pulling his length out "C'mon kid show me how good you are" he winked McQueen stared up at him his green eyes wide, moving closer he wrapped his mouth around the head slowly bobbing his head he felt Hicks hand grab and tug at his red hair, He heard his moans grow louder as without warning he came into his mouth "Hey" He looked up disgust as the sticky substance moved around in his mouth "Swallow" he ordered he obeyed swallowing every last drop, He climbed once more into his lap, Taking Hicks shirt off he teased his nipples sucking on them softly he felt the older man tense up he kissed a trail down "Okay.... Now it's still my turn" with that he took his boxers down telling him to "Open" Hicks slid into causing Him to groan choking on the air, Hicks grinned as he watched McQueen bounce softly gripping his shoulders, Poor kid was loosing it.

 

He came with in seconds of contact tears on the edge of his eyes, He slid off him still catching breath

 

Hicks pulled up his pants "Damn kid" he grinned "Alright for a virgin" He chuckled "I'm not a fucking virgin" he growled "I've fucked so many virgins.... You're a virgin"! He smiled, McQueen sighed as he yawned rubbing his eyes "You tired kid"? He asked He shook his head looking smaller and innocent, Hicks shook his head "C'mon" he grabbed his hand leading him to the bed room, McQueen climbed into the bed watching Hicks undress climbing next to him moving closer wrapping his hands around his shoulders kissing his neck softly "I love you" he spoke soft there was a long frustrated sigh "No you don't

**Author's Note:**

> There are many grammatical mistakes I'm so sorry!!


End file.
